Unintended Getaway
by amysmash
Summary: After a nasty fight with a boar Fionna and Marshall Lee are stranded on a island. But Marshall can't fly them home and neither of them knows where they are at. Will they ever be rescued? Will they leave the island if help comes? And when a cure for Vampirism is found, can they get the ingrediants to make it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! So new action/romance story for ya! My last one "The Dance, Fiolee, Flameona, High School Thing" was my first story ever and now here is my promised new story. Everyone is Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake characters and it is in the land of Aaa. So get ready for another awesome story. Enjoy!

Fionna….

"Yo fur brain! Leave her alone! Ya doo doo head!" I screamed, punching the boar monster in his stomach. Cake was lying on the ground from her beating. She was walking home from the hospital with Lord Monochromicorn about her pregnancy when this boar man jumped them. Lord M. fought as hard as he could while Cake ran for the bushes but the beast grabbed her tail and slammed her on the ground, leaving her unconscious while Lord M. came to me for help. We raced here in a few seconds while he was stealing her purse. When the beast recovered from my punch he took his tusks and ran straight towards me. I jumped on top of then and started beating his eyes. He reared and kicked until I was thrown off, landing in a crouched position. I took out my sword and ran towards him. While faking a leg stab I ran under him and trust my sword into his ribcage where it got stuck. I panicked pulling it out while the boar was moving closer to the ground. I hold him up for the most part and catch a glimpse of Cake on Mochro's back flying off towards the hospital. As my strength weakens I prepare for death. Suddenly my knees buckle and I fall to the ground, unconscious.

Marshall Lee….

I'm just strolling through the woods, an average, boring, worthless day. Then some weird yelling noises and an animal sound. Fight? Could be fun to watch. I leisurely float in the direction when a familiar female grunt quickens my pace. I come to a dirt road and find Lord Monochromicorn next to an unconscious Cake. To the left is a giant boar beast with a blue blotch under it holding up its stomach. The blotch starts to fall and I jump in between them, leaving my umbrella and getting minor burns, turn into a huge wolf monster, and throw the boar off of Fionna. I turn back to normal and drag Fionna under a tree in the shade. The stress of the weight left her unconscious. While holding the girl in my arms I feel myself being picked up and tossed a million miles through the air. Still in shock I find the sudden takeoff has damaged my lung, the source of my floating ability. I try the best I can to find somewhere soft to crash. I didn't have much time. The sun was burning my skin and I was losing altitude fast. I see a beach with a rainforest and head in that direction. Fionna wakes up and starts screaming. I must look like a melting candle. Then right before we hit ground darkness overtakes me and I feel nothing.

Fionna….

I pull Marshall Lee into the shade quickly after we land. His skin is all misshapen and a deep pink. Once he is settled I finally feel the pain in my head. I hold it to feel a liquid substance oozing from it. Blood. Marshall's eyes snap open and he sniffs the air. His skin is half healed and back to its normal gray color. His eyes go from red to black and an eerie smirk lands on his face. He crawls towards me until sunlight touches his finger. Pulling away in pain he looks at me with sick delight. I back away further into the safe haven of the sun's rays. He starts laughing and says in an demonic voice,

"Fionna. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leaving a wounded friend all alone huh? Come on back here and help a poor vampire. Too much sun will harm the skin. Don't be afraid Fi Fi. Come over here. I need help. I won't hurt you." I back away some more.

"You're, you're a monster. This isn't Marshall Lee, my awesome vampire bro." I spit.

"Why Fionna, I'm hurt. Now come over here with those delicious pink cheeks. I don't have all day." The demon possessed Marshall said. He stood up, now fully healed of his burns and lunged forward. I jump out of his way and he falls to the ground. Instantaneously, he grows bigger and bigger, turning into a giant bat. With two fingers he picks me up and holds me in front of him. I struggle to get loose but just can't seem to free myself. Biting and kicking I grunt and for an instant the bat's eyes turned red. I shout more and more in pain until the bat's eyes are rapidly turning black to red, red to black. The bat shrinks and all that's left is the body of my vampire friend lying in the forest floor in a fetal position, shaking. I fall to my knees in the sand and just stare blankly at the bruises he left on my arms. He turns and looks at me with horror in his red eyes. Happy that my friend was back, and because of the pain throughout my body, I start balling in front of him holding my arm.

"Fi-Fionna. Did I do that? I'm so sorry, that wasn't me. Forgive me." Marshall Lee said looking down at the ground. I can't take any more of the pain. My body refuses to keep me awake and again, I fall unconscious.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna was in terrible condition when she collapsed. Her head was bashed open from the landing I guess but new bruises were forming on her arms like some beast was squeezing her. I was that beast. Running onto the beach, into the sun, I grab Fionna and bring her back into the shade. I make her a bed out of the palm tree leaves above and start a fire out of wood that lay scattered around us. Darkness approaches and I go to the beach to catch us some fish. With my floating still out of order, we'll need to survive for the meantime on our own. Fionna sits by me and hugs me real quick. I hug her back and hold her there.

"Thank you for saving me from the beast Marshall." She whispered into my ripped black shirt. Was she talking about the boar or my bloodthirsty monster personality? "What happened after I fell under the boar? I don't remember anything," She asked. Pushing out of our hug I held her shoulder and said,

"Well, I was floating through the woods and I heard this animal screaming in pain. I casually went towards the sound, trying to make my boring day more exciting. But then I heard this wimpy scream of pain and I knew it was you."

"Shut up! It was heroic, not wimpy. I was in a lot of pain," She punched my shoulder playfully.

"Well it sure sounded like you were hurting. Anyway I speed towards this clearing and find Cake passed out with Mochro worried sick over her. Then I look over at this little baby boar with a blue thing on his belly. You were starting to fall and he was going along with ya so I went all wolf man and dropped my umbrella then shoved him across the clearing and saved your life. Your little human body couldn't take the stress and you passed out cold. I picked you up about to take you to the hospital when the boar snuck up behind me and launched us into the air, miles from where we were. Of course with my luck he damaged a lung so I couldn't control my flying. And also my umbrella is still on the ground somewhere in the woods so my skin was melting off my face. So yadeyada I crash landed us on this island where we are now. But I passed out upon landing. I'm so sorry if I in any way hurt you Fionna. Vampires just can't handle blood. Especially human blood. That wasn't me. I mean it was but it's not _me._ So what did I do?" I told her respectfully. She had tears in her eyes. What was she thinking of? Did I stun her that bad? She looked at the ground and a tear fell. I grabbed my homemade fishing spear and started to get up. She grabbed my hand and I froze. She stood next to me but wouldn't let go. Like a child she followed me to the forest and I tucked her into her palm tree bed, kissed her forehead, and watched her fall asleep. I sit on the ground watching her and how the stars shine bright on her face. Cute kid, tough life. This 17 year old girl is somehow beautiful with all her injuries. And to think it was just yesterday that I kicked a little 12 year old girl with a squeaky voice and a smelly cat out of a tree. Brushing her bangs out of her face I lie down and get some well deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Survival

Yo was up my homie g's? Hahaha I can't pull that off in real life ^-^ So, anyway here is the next awesome chapter of this story. And shout out to Musicwreck I love you and thank you for soooooo many ideas! If anyone else has ideas P.M. me! Ok, so Enjoy!

Marshall Lee….

I felt a small burning sensation on my fingertips as the first sign of dawn crept through the canopy. I held it there for a second, trying to remember my dad and how he'd always tell me that men like us were tough and we could handle anything. I turn my head to see Fionna was still in her sleeping coma. Better let her rest. Her forehead was scabbing over where the gash had been, her arms were black and yellow from bruises. The rest of her seemed ok though. I look at myself, completely unharmed. Where my skin was melting was now back to its flawless state. My body had no pain to remind me of it at all. Sighing, I get up and try to float. I stay suspended for a minute until I was out of breath and my lungs hurt. So walking it is. My legs are unsteady as they bear my weight for the first time in a thousand years. I lift my leg and start to put weight on it so I can lift my other one. "One foot in front of the other..." I remember a Christmas show from when I was little. Kris Kringle was teaching a winter forest wizard how to walk. I stumbled backwards, sure to fall on my butt, but someone caught me.

"Careful Marsh, you almost fell on a rock," Fionna whispered, obviously hurting. I stood up and smiled at her with sorrow.

"Good thing I have you here. Fionna, are you ok? You look horrible. Go rest, I'll get us some breakfast," I put an extra apologetic tone in my voice. I still feel horrible about the whole 'I vant to suck your blood' thing. She nodded and sat back down in her bed. Quickly I tried to walk towards a tree with success. I take some of the palms, a stick, and vines to make a quick umbrella. I stepped into the sun and the umbrella worked perfectly. Taking my spear, I throw it up at a tree and down come oranges.

"My lady," I said bowing, offering an orange to Fionna.

"Why thank you my kind sir. Now if we only had some meat to go with this." She chuckled. And with that I raced for the water and threw my spear, missing a fish by inches. Picking it back up and using my vampire powers to aim better, I stab a king size trout. With another stab, I got a bass looking fish. Fionna's eyes were wide with amazement.

"How did you, that's amazing!" she stuttered.

"Vampire thing," I shrugged like it was no big deal. Compared to some of my demon powers, it wasn't.

Fionna….

We ate a plentiful breakfast that really took my mind off of my pain. Looking at Marshall now, I trust him completely with my life. But yesterday, when his eyes were black, I wasn't so sure. We decided that Cake and Gumball would've already sent out a search team for us. More like me but still. So to save our energy and let us heal we are going to stay here until they come. Marshall looks like a toddler walking. Often I wince before he falls to the ground. But he's getting the hang of it.

At midday, when the sun is at its peak, guess who decides to take his shirt off and go for a swim? Marshall Lee, boy who should be seen only at night. He motions me to join him in the lake, after a few minutes I give in. Self-consciously, I take off my shirt to reveal a red tank top. Yeah, my black bra straps show but who cares? Its only Marshall. I also take off my socks and shoes so that my legs are bare. But who cares? Its only Marshall. ITS ONLY MARSHALL! He unwillingly stares me down with a perverted smile on his face. I slowly walk to the edge, trying not to fall from my injuries. In the water Marshall holds me to the surface with both hands while I hold his umbrella. Now that I was relaxing on my back I almost wanted to fall back asleep, and I knew Marshall would care for me and make sure I was ok. With that happy thought I did fall asleep, right there, in his arms, in the cool waters.

Around dinner time I awoke to my belly grumbling. Marshall's shirt was on me and I was in the evening sun, warm enough to let the sun dry my clothes. My head felt better and my bruises were fading. Marshall smiled at me and came over to where I lay.

"Hey sleeping beauty, can I have my shirt back?" He asked teasingly. I nodded no and put his shirt on over my clothes. It was way too big for me. The bottom went right above my knee and the sleeves went 3 inches past my fingertips. I giggled as Marshall again smiled with delight. He was still shirtless, so the sun's shadow on him really brought out his body. He was ripped. To keep myself from drooling I raced to our table rock thing where a fish and more oranges waited for us. I got on my knees and dug in. With Marshall protecting me, I could live like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3 The past comes back

Hey hey hey. So I learned that looking up certain information about LSD is hard. It's mostly about how you hallucinate and stuff. Psh, school. So that's why I've been kinda busy. But I took a break and wrote this lovely chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

Fionna….

It's been a month since we crash landed. Cake's babies should be on their way. I'm worried that they'd given up the search. Marshall's flying skills are getting better and he can stay afloat longer but not enough to get us across this lake ocean thing. And the water is too rough to try to swim away. Over the weeks I've felt something different about Marshall. He teases me just like he used to but now he's more sincere, like he means I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And I've been acting the same way. I really do mean he's the strongest guy ever! Well he is. I know that when a boy and a girl are stuck alone for a while they tend to think they like each other. When you're alone there aren't really many options. But my option is a pretty sexy one. Oh crap, did I just think that? Yup. Great Fi, now you have a crush on him, for sure. It's not that bad. Oh shut up, it is bad! You're crazy. You're the one talking to yourself. Well you can suck my tit-

"Hey Fi! I found a tree house thing!" Marshall Lee called to me, stopping my argument with myself. Next time, I told my other me. I ran over in my tank top and skirt. We have gotten used to wearing as little as we could in the day and the warmest things during the night. Often I wake up with his shirt on my shoulders. Under a huge tree I saw what Marsh was talking about. It seemed to be a small hut in a tree! I climbed the ladder until Marshall poked his head out, saddened. He told me to go wait for him on the beach while he did something. I was so confused I just did what he said. He's never steered me wrong before.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna's wounds are practically gone. All her bruises had healed and she had a small sexy scar on her forehead. After I found the tree house I climbed the ladder to see if there was anything red. After fish and oranges for weeks a vampire can reach its limit. To help I sometimes suck the fish's blood to satisfy my need. Fionna understands and is weary to be around me when I'm in "the zone". When I open the door, the stench almost kills me. Then I look and see skeletons everywhere. They look human too. There was a picture with a man, women, toddler, and a baby. The man was holding his wife and a toddler in a corner. The baby was nowhere to be found. Fionna said she was found in a valley. If I remember right, this stream flowed through a valley. This could be her parents. The skeletons weren't even that old. Trust me, the old ones smell worse. I decided to go get her and prepare her for the truth. With another glance at the photo I see the baby wearing an oversized bunny-like hat and a golden lock of hair sticking out. I poke my head out the door to Fionna climbing the ladder. Same bunny hat, same golden locks. I usher her away while I collect myself, preparing to be there for her. After ten minutes I slowly go to the beach and lift Fi up princess style to the ladder.

"Fi, go on in. It's very important ok? I'll be right behind you if you need me." Confused she nodded and eagerly hoped up the ladder. Behind her, I heard her gasp in horror then fall to her knees by the picture. She grabs it and starts balling. I can't help but sit beside her. Reluctantly she hugged me and wouldn't let me go. Normally, I would've made the hug more interesting but under these circumstances, I just held her there. She released and went over by the skeletons. She touched their faces and said their names, one by one, remembering. The dad, John, and then she said daddy waddy. The mom, Jennifer, then mama. The toddler, Finn, then big bubba. We spent the rest of the day in that room until Fi passed out. I carried her out to our make-shift beds using all my floating ability to get her down the ladder smoothly. I kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. Then I too fell asleep, with a hot tear falling down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 White Christmas

Was up my nerds. I know my chapters are SUPER short. I've been trying to fix that. But anyway yeah, blah blah blah. I'll let you read my story. P.S. super story twister next chapter! Enjoy!

Fionna….

For the next week I've sat on the beach thinking about my parents and brother sitting there in the tree hut. Marshall offered to have a burial but I thought it would be best if we just left them alone and found a way off this horrible island. I had so many questions answered. Why was I found in a basket in a stream? Because my parents put me there. Why did I have this bunny hat? Because my parents gave me it. Why couldn't I find them over the past 17 years? Because they were dead on an island in the middle of nowhere. One question remains. Why didn't they put Finn in the basket with me? Or maybe even given him his own? Instead he died in my parents arms. I figured today was going to be the day I stopped moaping around and face reality. I get up out of the sand and walk over to Marshall Lee, who is resting under a tree. I jump on him and start giggling. He freaks out until I get in his face and he freezes, then smiles and kisses my nose.

"Let's go swimming! I need some exercise. Last one to the beach is a rotten mushroom!" I said, quickly getting up. He grabs me and holds me to the ground and runs off without me. Chasing him, I enjoy the wind blowing through my hair and the sun on my back. Before he can get in the water I jump past him and make a huge cannonball. I stay under for a minute waiting for the moment to strike. He wades in looking for me and I pop up in front of him. He "accidentally" puckers his lips to touch mine. Not really a kiss, but enough to make him blush. I giggle and we chase each other through the gentle waves. Soon it is dark enough to Marshall to leave the umbrella on the beach. I start to wonder if they had music back when humans ruled the world. Curious I ask,

"Hey Marshy, is there any songs from before the war you remember? The music today is kinda, well, candy peopleish. I want something human." I smile just thinking about it.

"Well today is the 25th of December. Before the war today was a day called Christmas. Children would wake up to presents under a Christmas tree left there by Santa Claus and their parents. I've told you about Santa before. Well people would be so happy that they made songs dedicated to Christmas. I love this one song so much even after all these years I've never forgotten it. It's called White Christmas." He sounded like a child reliving his past. Soon he started humming and led me to the beach where he held out a hand, offering me a dance.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases, be white," He song softly. I got lost in the song, in our dance. I went back to that place and played in the snow with the other children. The place, now gone, and replaced by new creatures those humans would've never imagined. Humming, Marshall dipped me and our faces were inches apart. My heart fluttered as I thought he was going to kiss me. But he only smiled and lifted me back up. We kept holding hands as we walked back to camp and fell asleep. Only tonight, the ground didn't seem so cold.


	5. Chapter 5 Slime

I feel like my story has been kind of boring. So yeah, I'm thinking of new ways to keep it going. Enjoy!

Marshall Lee….

I woke up to slime dripping on me. Above my head was the biggest spider I've ever seen. Trust me; the spiders in the Nightosphere are gigantic! Its mouth was in an evil grin, teeth razor sharp, slime dripping below. It didn't seem to know I was awake yet. Silently, it reached a leg down and picked up a sleeping Fionna. Before it could wrap her up I turned invisible and went up to her. I shook her awake before turning into a sludge monster. I punched the spider and Fionna started falling towards the ground. I made my left leg a slide so she wouldn't get hurt. While I was distracted, the spider bit me and its venom coursed through my veins. In pain, I hurled myself at the ugly creature and knocked him out cold. In the corner of my eye I see Fionna jab the thing in its heart. With a deafening squeal, the monster went limp and I sensed his spirit leaving for the Nightosphere. I suddenly turned back to my normal vampire state where Fionna caught me. On my arm was two huge holes leaking spider venom. She looked worried and kissed my arm. Before I could stop her she started sucking out my venom and spitting it out. In no time my arm no longer burned and the holes were closing up.

"Marshall, thanks for saving me. I didn't even know it had me until you woke me up. I would've died," She whispered.

"No Fi, if that spider didn't slime me awake you would've been dead. I would've too. But you just saved my life, sucking out that venom. Only someone smart and truly brave could've done that. Thank you," I confessed. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and kissed her. Luckily she kissed me back. Pulling away to breathe she said,

"I always knew you had a thing for me." With that I kissed her again and she giggled.

Fionna….

He finally kissed me. All it took was a spider to almost kill us but he finally kissed me. After a month and a week you would think he would make a move. But no, only certain death could push him to do it. After a wonderful morning of kissing, I went and made lunch for him. As a surprise, I let him suck the red out of my tank top. So now I have to be careful about it getting too dirty. It was the best day ever, until he asked me one question.

"Do you want to go home?"

"We can't go home yet. We don't even know where we are," I replied.

"I know, but if we had the chance, would you wanna take it? We could stay here. Just us. No one else. No world drama. And no Gumball." He sounded really annoyed at his name. Was he jealous? Did he think that PG would take me away from him?

"Marsh, you don't have to worry about him. Would he be able to save me from a spider that size? Or from that boar? Could Gumball get stranded on an island for a month and survive? No. But you can. You're my hero Marshall. And I um, I like, no,*sigh* I love you. I am completely 100% in love with you. You shouldn't worry about me. I worried that someone as awesome as you could easily find someone way better than me."

"Fionna, there is no one better than you." He said sure of himself. I kissed him for the millionth time that day.

As soon as the sun went down and the moon glistened on the water, Marshall picked me up and flew me above the trees. For miles and miles there was nothing but beautiful forest. Then I saw the light of the Candy kingdom. I pointed it out to Marshall and he slowly started flying towards it. Almost out of breath I made him go back. We settled into our beds, not wanting to fall asleep. I crawled over to him and lay my head on his bare chest. He put his shirt on us so that the cold couldn't disturb us. Soon we synchronized our breathing and he gently stroked my hair. In no time, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Vampirism

Whoa….. It's been wayyy to long and I apologize. But my teachers think its necessary to give me more homework each day. So yeah…. Um I'm gunna let you read my story. Enjoy!

Prince Gumball….

Fionna has been gone exactly 1 month, 3 weeks, and 14 hours to the day. Peppermint Maid insists I give up the search but I can't. Not until my bunny comes home. Over the month I have come to realize what my life is like without Fionna. I have no life. She was the only thing that made my day bright. I miss her. Now 22, I am old enough to become a King. But I will stay a Prince without a Queen. And I've been thinking she would be a great candidate. As soon as I find her, I'm going to kiss her. Then maybe she'll love me again and become my Princess. I take my Swan out on the SW side of the castle out to the forest. Maybe I can find her farther in the woods. Lord Mochro told me that Marshall Lee was there before she disappeared. I've already checked his house but he's also missing. Normally, no one would care because he takes off so often, but this time I have reason to believe he kidnapped Fionna and is hiding her. Just before quitting today's search I see a faint orange glow in the distance. With my Swan huffing, I take note of the location and set off for home. Fionna might be closer than I thought.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna is happy as a witch in a broom factory. Though I can't tell her that because we don't have broom factories now a 'days. If only she knew what her people created. Being half demon I never understood humans completely. But they accepted me as a really pale kid. Then my friends died, my dad died, and Crystal saved me. She gave me Hambo and took care of me until I was 14 when she went completely nuts. Now the last human on Earth is snuggled in my arms, surely to grow old and die too.

Later that day we went up to the tree house to find something to do. Avoiding the main room we found a library.

"Whoa Marshy, look at all these books! I bet PG could read them all in a day!" She sounded excited and in a dream. She wouldn't admit it, but I'm positive she still loves him. But I can't tell how she feels about me. Grabbing a book I say,

"Yo Fi, look at this. It's a children's book. Hey I've read this one back when I was little. The Ugly Duckling. It's about a group of baby ducks. One was really ugly and was soon an outcast. Running away the ugly duckling cried out trying to find a home. She found out she wasn't even a duck and lived with the swans. When she grew up she became a beautiful swan. And all her duck brothers and sisters were jealous." A tear fell down my face. Quickly turning to out the book back I hid my tear. Looking back she was smiling trying to remember the story. Then her expression was confused as she reached out for another book.

"'How to cure Vampirism and other curses of the night'. Marshall, is, is this just another children's book or what!" My face froze. Can I be cured? I won't be the Vampire King if so. Hurriedly, I took the book and looked at the Table of Contents. I open to page 120 and start reading.

"It says that Vampires were cursed because a witch's son was a cannibal that ate people at night. His mother created his race and he realized his bite cursed others. So that's how Vampires were born. So to cure this disease you have to get a poison berry from the Nightosphere, clear water from Mount Everest, and mix them together in a wooden pot made out of oak. So the poison is easy. But Mount Everest was destroyed in the war. I watched it go down! I'll never get it. Besides, oak trees are all but extinct now. I could ask Bubba, but I don't think he'd help me." I said. Her face lit up. I just told her I couldn't be changed and she's smiling?

"I bet we can find everything, together. And I can convince Gumball to do anything for SCIENCE! This could be a huge breakthrough. And you can go out into the sun again! And age, and die. You can be you and not worry about everyone leaving you! Marsh, we can be together. I won't even look like a cougar when we're old and married. You'll be old too! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah Fi, its perfect. So when do we set out? I'm guessing easy part first. Nightosphere, here we come." I said picking her up bridal style. I flew steadily across the lake and started to fall just as we hit the forest floor. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a swan and a pink prince land right next to us.

Fionna….

When we hit the ground I ran for Gumball. I hugged him and quickly let go. But he held me there then leaned in. Confused, I let him kiss me. It was warm and reassuring, kind and joyful. I held it there for a moment before he backed away with a huge grin. I was stunned. Before I could react, Marshall Lee was in his face, shoving him to the ground like a grizzly bear from one of the children's books. Before he could punch the pink prince I stepped in.

"MARSHALL LEE! STOP! He doesn't know! Just calm down, okay babe? Let me explain it to him. Gumball I'm sorry. Come with me. Marsh I'll be right back."I said, saving his life. Shocked, Gumball followed me just out of normal people earshot. Marsh calmed down by the Swan.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What's going on? Are you two, are you guys, ya know?"

"Together," I finished, "Yes, yes we are. But just don't do anything to upset him. He is sort of jealous of you. He thinks you'll try to take me away from him. And you just proved him right. So I'm sorry," I explained. He nodded in a saddened understanding then remembered something.

"OH GLOB! Cake is in labor! She wanted me to keep searching for you. I was only away a few minutes. Come on, she needs you!"

"OH MY GLOB! PREPARE THE SWAN!" I screamed heroically. While he did I ran over to Marshall, guilty looking. He started to mouth something like 'Is he ok?' But I cut him off.

"Cake is in labor! We'll cure you AFTER I see my nieces and nephews. Come on!" With a new smile on his face he picked me up bridal style and set me on the swan. Right in front of Gumball, he kissed me joyfully and Gumball gave him a scowl. Marshall stuck up a finger and laughed. Neither one of us got what it was supposed to mean but that just made him laugh more.

"TO CAKE!" I screamed, wind brushing my hair. In unison they replied,

"TO CAKE!"


	7. Chapter 7 Moment of Silence

I would like to encourage everyone to take a moment of silence to honor the children who died in the Connecticut school shooting. Also, in my town a young boy in my grade, 8th, committed suicide December 17th. I would also like a moment of silence to honor him and how great of a person he was.

Yo waz up. So Cake is in labor and everyone is rushing to her. Perfect. Please write a review for their names and what they look like. I have no effing clue what it should be. I'm thinking like two girls three guys. So ya…. Enjoy!

Fionna….

The moment we landed in the Candy Kingdom I was swarmed by people. Kindly, I tried to get through to the hospital. But I was stuck in the embrace of sweets.

"Marshall! Help!" I called to the sky. In the blink of an eye I was lifted by the arms into the sky. He flew steadily towards the hospital. Once we landed I grabbed his hand and hurried inside.

"Hello how may I… FIONNA! Are you hurt? Do you need help? What can I do?" The nurse asked.

"Where. Is. Cake!" I demanded. She pointed to a room and I rushed in. I saw Lord Mochro sitting on a bench, drawing something in the wood with his horn. He saw me, got up, and hugged me to death. I hugged him too and we exchanged greetings. I even told him about me and Marshall Lee. He stomped out, 'When Cake finds out, she'll kill him.'

"Not likely. I'm already dead! Besides, she has these new kittens to worry about. I'll be fine," Marshall cooed. Unsure, Lord M. dropped the subject.

It was an hour before they said the babies were coming. Mochro and I were allowed inside, but they said Marshall might have a reaction to the blood and he needed to stay out. If they only knew. Inside Cake saw me and stopped breathing. Her coach told her to breathe again and she forgot I was here.

"Push!" they yelled.

"I'M PUSHING! MY BABIES ARE TOO FAT!" she screeched. I chuckled and saw her smile before the pain hit again. Soon, one squirmy baby after another came out. Five in all. The nurses took them away to get cleaned out while Cake huffed in exhaustion. Soon, she fell asleep. They said she would be ok but needed to rest. Mochro held her hand. Not too long after, they let Marshall in. We snuggled on the couch while she was out. Prince Gumball was allowed in too. I gave him a little room but not much. With the soothing strokes of Marshall's cool hand running through my hair, I fell asleep.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna was so cute when she slept. She had rosy cheeks when she dreamed of me, and crinkled her nose when she dreamt of the Ice Queen. I knew because every time she dreams, she tells me. And every time it was me, she blushed. Every time it was of Ice Queen, her nose crinkled in disgust. Prince Pinky sat at Fionna's feet, also watching her sleep. He caught my glance and snorted. I took this opportunity to really rub it in his face. I took Fi's hand, kissed it, and then I kissed her forehead. Still dreaming, she moved closer to my chest and put an arm on my shoulder. Gumbutt looked like one of his experiments just blew up in his face. I grinned. Fionna, thank you. Lord M. saw us and did a little snort at Gumball. Even he was on my side. Prince Gumball's best friend thought he should get over us and remember that he broke her heart many times before. Maybe the living weren't so bad after all. Then I remembered that soon, I may live again too. Live and grow old with Fionna. Heck, even die and live with my mother as her ghost son. Maybe then I can finally be able to see my dad and old school buddies. The more I think about it, the more I can't wait. But if in death I get to see my old friends, do I have to see my old wife? Her name was Marceline, and she loved me so. She turned me into a Vampire and I made her my queen. But she went crazy with power, destroying human ruins just because she could. Once, she was human. One of my classmates that was bitten when the Great Mushroom war ended. She was only 25. Because I couldn't see my old life destroyed any farther, I took wooden steak doused in garlic, and stabbed her heart. Her body turned into a shadow and her soul left the ashes on the ground. Before I knew it I felt a tear fall onto my hand. I wiped it away but no late. Prince Gumball saw it and looked at me in confusion and with the slightest concern. Before I could tell him to go suck a candy cane, the nurse came in with two babies. Another nurse came in with two more. And the fifth baby arrived in the arms of BMO. She spends her time volunteering here at the hospital. As soon as she saw me and Fi, she quickly gave the child to Mochro and squashed us in a huge hug. Startled, Fionna woke up and almost punched the robot. I was holding her hand so she stopped herself. Upon seeing BMO, Fionna kissed her screen and held her there. Before they could get to talking, Cake woke up to see her babies crawling on her lap. She hugged each of them and immediately named the kittens/fauns.


	8. Chapter 8 New experiences

I'M SO SORRY! But I wanted to see what the real babies looked like before I made mine. Then I found out I had finals to study for and I couldn't spend one ounce of time doing this. But I'm free now and am willing to continue my story till the bitter end. Well, bittersweet. But anyway I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with me and here you go. Enjoy!

Cake…

My life was complete. I just gave birth to my babies AND Fionna came back. Heck, I'm even glad that she brought the dead guy. Though something was different, the way they looked at each other. But that thought passed as I saw my children clearly for the first time. Mochro and I already had names picked out so I went ahead and named them all. Picking up the first one was a boy with ruffles for eyes, a gray body, butt horn (Don't ask why, because I don't know.), and tan hair that swooped below his brows. I named him Cake Jr. (Opposite of Jake Jr.). My next child was super round and plump. Her skin was pure tan with black hair. With her rosy cheeks and her sweet smile I knew she was a gamer. So I declared she be named Xbox. (Opposite of T.V.) Then one with a black fur and a blonde Jew fro giggled next to me. I named him Victor. (Opposite of Viola) In an instant, my pure white baby with gray hair used stretchy powers to say hello. I named her Mulan (Opposite of Kim Kil Wan). Than one grumpy baby stood away from the rest waiting for some mama love. I picked her up and kissed her nose. She giggled and I set the tan with long black hair baby on my lap. So beautiful, I named her Charlotte. (Opposite of Charlie, my favorite ) All my babies had white horns on their heads, except Cake Jr. with her butt horn, and that factor made Mochro super proud. Also, they all had claws and eyes just like mine, except Cake Jr. with her weird but perfect ruffles. My family was complete and I couldn't wait to spend my life raising them with Lord M. What a perfect day.

Later that day outside the Treehouse

Fionna….

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?!" Cake screamed at the couple in front of her. I'm sure I looked like I could bust out laughing any second. I gripped Marshall Lee's hand a little tighter and nodded.

"We are a couple and are going to stay that way for a long, long time. And Cake, we found a possible cure for him. I can make him alive again. All we need is some supplies. It'll take a week or two, but by then he'll be normal like us." I squealed. Cake wasn't happy, but she always respected my decisions. After a lot of catching up and a stern "Stay away from Tier 15" talk, Cake agreed to let me go on this adventure with him in the next day or two. I filled up on food that wasn't fish and oranges. I also told Cake about my family and the tree hut. She looked really concerned and gave me anything I wanted for the rest of the night. She was even kind enough to let Marsh stay in our living room that night since he wouldn't leave me. In the morning Marsh helped me pack some supplies we needed for our trip while Cake was busy at Mochro's with the babies. Glob, they were cute! I almost felt bad leaving everyone right when I got back. But I couldn't help it. Too soon, Marshall left to get supplies for himself at his house. I knew Cake would kill me if I went so I stayed and played with BMO. After an hour, there was a knock at my door. Marsh would just sneak in like always so I rushed to it. So I opened it to see the last person on my "Do not kill" list. He almost reached the other one.

"Flame Prince, what are you doing here?" I asked confident straightening my pose. He looked off, like he was sad.

"I just wanted to make sure that the rumor was true. You're back. Look, I'm sorry about getting mad that one time. I didn't know my flames were acting up and you got burnt. Then you never saw me again because I hid out of shame. But my princess, I'm back and ready to pamper you to death. Not literally." Flame Prince almost cried out. I felt bad he didn't already know about Marshall and me. I would accept his apology and become friends again. That I could do. Quickly I grabbed my oven mitt hugging apron Cake made me last year. We embraced for a while until a dark shadow pulled the back of his shoe away making him trip. I knew it was Marsh and giggled. He appeared next to me and put an arm around me to show we were together. FP looked at me in question and I nodded. Then slowly, he burst into a bright orange glow and flew away. Marshall kissed me then sighed.

"Looks like I have to be with you all the time, or else the Princes with get you. Ooooo! I am jealous and want Fionna for myself!" He held up his hands like a ghost, "But Fionna deserves a King, not some lousy prince. Isn't that right dear?" He smirked. In response, I kissed him tenderly.

"But a king isn't nearly as good as the normal half demon half human boyfriend I have. One who will soon not be a king, and just be, well, normal." I stated. His red eyes sparked in the dim sunlight. He led me inside and we sat in front of BMO for a game. He grinned and offered a challenge.

"Three races, one winner. If I win, you have to kiss me on the roof. If you win, I make you supper. Fair?"

"Hmm, so I win either way?" I smiled.

"I guess, but I wanna experiment a bit up there so be ready. BMO, not like that. Don't make me lose on purpose, I won't do anything Cake would be too mad about." I accepted his challenge and took my controller. Experiment? What did he mean? Did I want to find out? Only if I lose. And I NEVER lose.

Marshall Lee….

She beat me. My girlfriend beat me at VIDEOGAMES. I sat there stunned and she pointed to the kitchen. I knew what she wanted, ravioli and garlic bread without real garlic, thank Glob. I put on a kiss the chef apron and got to work.

Once it was ready I served my bunny with the finest dishware in the house. She kissed me due to the apron and made me get a plate for myself. Then she quietly ushered me to the roof. Confused I followed her and sat next to her in the leaves.

"Isn't it nice up here? I feel like I'M flying myself, looking down at the cute little people." She whispered. In a moment later she took a bite of my cooking and a smile grew on her face. To that I took a bite myself, amazed at how good of a cook I was. Soon, we had finished our meal and lay on our backs watching the all too familiar stars.

"So, I'm pretty sure you beat me. What did you wanna do?" My naughty bunny asked. I was confused but then got it. I floated above her, still laying down, and kissed her. Then I kissed her neck and once my fangs toughed her she winced, but trusted I wouldn't bite her. Instead I slid to her belly and kissed that too. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. And finally, we kissed again and I showed her the joy of the French. After that we sat up blushing. She smiled at the new skill she learned. Then just took my hand until we both fell asleep on the amazing roof.


	9. Chapter 9 Step one

Hey so I'm gunna write A LOT more to make up for the few weeks I was playing Minecraft and doing HW instead. But sorry again and p.s. the 27th-3rd Imma be on a cruise so I can't make any. And hopefully the Hall of Game awards doesn't push Bad Little Boy back another week. I'd be crushed. So anyway Enjoy!

Marshall Lee….

I awoke to my body on fire. Literally on fire. Quickly I dashed into the safety of the house to find that the bathroom was the only place in the house without windows that let the acidic rays of sun pour in. I looked in the mirror to see the scared tissue. It was already starting to heal. I can't let Fionna see me melting, again. Just then, I heard the faintest call of an angel fill my ears and heart. Again I looked in the mirror, not good enough.

"Marshy, where are you? Marshall? Marshall? MARSHALL!" screamed Fionna. I couldn't tell her where I was until I was not grossified. So I stayed quiet while Fionna searched the house for me. Then I heard a small thunk outside the bathroom door. Then sobbing. My unbeating heart sunk inside my cold chest. I made her cry. Another look in the mirror and I'm presentable. I turn the knob and Fionna jumps up; ready to kill whatever is going to attack her. She sees me and immediately slaps me, and then she kisses me and pulls me into a hug.

"Marshall, I was calling for you! Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. I decided any lie wouldn't get past her. Truth it is.

"Cuz baby, the sun melts candles. I can't be walking around looking all melty can I? You wouldn't recognize me and would probably kill me. Cuz you're just that awesome. Hey ya know what, how bout you find my umbrella and shut the curtains and I'll make breakfast? Deal?" I switched the subject. She looked worried but did what I said. Once she closed the last curtain I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She squealed and struggled but ended up giggling. I kissed her neck and turned invisible before she could punch me. Silently I went to the kitchen and made two omelets. After a delightful breakfast I opened the Nightosphere portal and dove strait in. A little bunny hoped after me and kissed my cheek.

"Step one in becoming normal; berries from the Nightosphere. Let's do it!" She screamed. I laughed and held her tight as I landed in the small shopping market near my mom's castle. Hungry eyes watched Fionna as we strode through town. Murmurs were everywhere; human, human, human. That just made me hold her tighter. She didn't even seem fazed. Soon, we stopped at a little fruit shop I loved. We bought berries and anything red for sale. Which in the Nightosphere is everything. Racing back to the portal I hear a familiar business voice call my name. She just had to see me the one time I don't want her too. Still holding my bunny tightly, I put on my best smile and say,

"Mother!"

Fionna….

I don't know why Marshall is still mad at his mom. She's so awesome! She has swords and all kinds of weapons everywhere. On the walls, in all the rooms, even by the bathtub! Plus, she made cookies! I knew Marsh wanted to leave just by his obvious fake smile on his cold, yet soft, lips. I blushed and turned my head away. Then instantly, I grabbed his hand. To my surprise he quietly pulled away before his mother could see. I was hurt.

"You know mothers have eyes in the back of their heads son, right? I'm guessing Fionna is your girlfriend huh? I knew you guys would get together. So tell me, why are you in the Nightosphere? I thought this place bummed you out." Marshall's mom Hannah piped in. I reached over and grabbed his hand once more. This time, he smiled.

"Well mom, I can't tell you. You would try to stop me and I can't have that. So we are really busy and would like to leave before the portal closes. I promise to spend a month here afterward if you let me go right now. Kinda important stuff going on." He sounded extremely reasonable. It'd be hard to say no.

"Oh Marshy, I have spies you know. Watching you all the time. Yes I know you want to be cured of your gift. I don't see why, you're extremely powerful and a King! But I also know you don't care what I say and will leave anyway. So as soon as your little, adventure, fails, come back to mommy for a while. Now, be gone!" with a swipe of her hand we were in Marshall's house, on the bed. He looked irritated and picked up our groceries. I put the food in the fridge while he placed the berries in the freezer.

"Step one, complete. Step two, water from Mount Everest. Now where was that place again? In the big sunken hole area? That's only a day's walk from here! Let's go!" I said rushing for the door. He turned to me and grinned a creepy grin.

"What time is it?" He smirked. Laughing I yelled,

"Adventure Time!"


	10. Chapter 10 The Flames of Love

I'm like soooo pumped for Bad Little Boy. It could possibly be Adventure Time's biggest episode ever! So many fangirls waiting for Marshall Lee 3 Anyway, Fionna and Marshall are heading to Mount Everest to collect some water. Oh and I just got back from a cruise and couldn't write till now. Sorry for the wait. But ya know, school before fun :P Enjoy!

Flame Prince….

I heard giggling over the hill and knew it was Fionna. I still want to try and make us work again. But the only thing in my way was currently picking red flowers and sucking them white. She smiled at the vampire and kept giggling at his tricks. Suddenly the grass around me caught on fire and I calmed myself down. When I looked back up they were heading into the distance. That second I decided to quietly follow them and find a way to break them up. Then Fionna will be all mine! Mwuhahaha! I really need to stop doing that if I'm going to date a heroine.

Fionna….

Since we were butting around we only got half way there before nightfall. Marshall offered to fly me the rest of the way but I could tell he didn't even want to go near the sunken hole. I understand, his past is painful. If I ever went through all that, I'd be as crazy as the Ice Queen. Anyway, we settled in a clearing surrounded by trees as the autumn leaves fell around our faces. We giggled and hugged in Marshall Lee's sleeping bag while using mine as a pillow. His breath was warm but his body chilled me to the bone. I shivered and that made him get out of the sleeping bag in a hurry.

"Marsh, whatcha doin? Come back to bed." I grabbed his floating ankle.

"I'm making a fire. Your skin felt cold. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and floated to some branches near the trees. Silently, he grabbed enough branches to last till dawn. I propped myself up on an elbow and goggled at my hot boyfriend starting a fire, all for me. Seriously, Marshall is the best guy ever. Roaring to life, the flames brought out Marshall's facial features. He climbed back into the sleeping bag with me and gently nibbled my ear.

"Marshall! *giggle* Stop, that tickles!" I laughed turning my body to face him. His amber eyes glowed with the firelight. Suddenly, we kissed right there under the stars we knew so well. The same stars we saw every night for two months. My heart raced and I was in heaven. We released and he stroked my hair.

"Fionna, I love you," he breathed. This wasn't some silly flirty 'I love you.' This was the real deal in all seriousness. He stared at me intently waiting for a response.

"I love you too Marshall Lee," I said serious. He smiled and kissed me. Suddenly, the flames of the fire roared to life and rose to the sky. In a blur it flew off into the night, leaving us cold with no light. I look over and saw Marshall got out of the bag without me noticing and now lay holding his leg by the dark pit. I rush over to see he has been severely burned by the crazy fire. Or the crazy prince. Livid, I drew my sword and stabbed a tree. Then I remembered that we saw the Candy Kingdom not too far from here. I put away my glowing pink sword and gently picked up Marshall, who was lighter than he looked. I sprinted to the Candy Hospital and the nurses took him to a bed and stuck him with some bag of fluid. Then they rubbed cleaning alcohol on his burn and removed all the melted clothing. I stayed there by his side for what seemed like forever when Prince Gumball and Prince Destroy Everything I Love walked in. I didn't care I would be harmed; I tacked FP and drew my sword. In an instant, it was at his flaming neck, just waiting to pierce the soft skin underneath it. Gumball quickly went ninja and pulled me off of Flame Prince and got control of the sword he, or the Ice Queen in disguise, gave me so many years prior. Just then, I was scooped up and my sword was pulled from Gumball's tight grasp as me and a fully healed Marshall flew out the building and back to our campsite in the woods. They didn't pursue us, but I knew when we returned they wouldn't be friendly. Already mentally preparing myself to kill Flame Prince, Marshall tucked me in and sat by until I fell asleep. Exhausted, I dreamt of the days emotional events. The awesome time walking in the forest, Marshall saying he loves me, Flame Prince ruining the moment, Marshall in the hospital, me almost killing FP, and Gumball betraying me to save FP's life. The images passed through my eyelids in a whirl until I finally woke up in a cold sweat. Somehow, I hadn't woke up Marshall and decided to braid his hair in his sleep. The long, silky, dark locks easily twisted this way and that until they were elegantly finished and adorable. With a sense of satisfaction, I let my eyelids get heavy, and with a tired yawn, I laid down. And with a groggy yawn, Marshall woke up.


	11. Chapter 11 Step Two

Ummmmmm… Well sorry about not writing in a long, long, long time…. School and MAJOR grounding. Still not supposed to be on social networking sites but I really don't know if this counts. And tomorrow after school I'm officially on spring break! So I'll try to sneak a few in. P.S. anyone else catch that for the first time ever we know who Marshall Lee's (And presumably Marceline because she told the story) father (Marceline's mother) is? The Vampire King. Sweet! So Marceline's mom must have been the Queen. No one else seems to catch that important fact. Again so sorry. Enjoy!

Fionna….

He rubbed his eyes for a second and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm gunna go get… breakfast! See ya soon Marshmellow," I flirtatiously said as I skipped off into the woods. I thought I was home free until I heard a hiss. He found the braids. Snickering, I grabbed some roots and red berries for our meal. I stepped into our little clearing just as dawn was approaching. It was beautiful. The orange sun peaked out from under a hill and the bright pink sky stole my breath. And suddenly I was lifted off my feet and towards the beauty. I was about to punch my kidnapper when a gentle hiss made me relax. Quickly, I turned my head and kissed Marshall's nose. He just looked at me, half of his hair in knots, half of it free from my braids.

"So, you think you can ruin my luscious hair now huh? What if I ruin yours?" Marshall whispered.

"You can't do that. My hair doesn't tangle. I have a hat, remember?" He did remember, and I wished I hadn't said anything. He stole my hat from my head and my hair almost touched the ground a foot below. My boyfriend dropped me and headed off for camp. Luckily, I always carry a rubber band on my wrist and immediately put my golden locks into a tight ponytail. With nothing but my backpack, I head in Marshall Lee's direction just to find he already packed everything and was flying under his umbrella just above the trees. I follow him for half an hour or so until he scoops me up in his arms and soars to the treetops.

"The ponytail look works for you Fi. All you need is a bunny headband so people can recognize you," he laughed, kissing my forehead. Marshall was wearing my hat. He took my most beloved possession, and was wearing it! Holding to him tightly with one arm so not to fall to the ground, I punch him and snatch the soft hat. Stunned, he keeps floating until a growl escapes his throat. I laugh and kiss his boo boo, which makes him smile. Then I start to unbraid and untangle his silky hair while he flies us at super speed to Mount Everest's ruins.

Marshall Lee….

So I'm a sucker for her kisses. So what? At least I CAN get kisses. Unlike Gumball or Flame Prince. She choose a king instead of some silly nilly prince. And I'll shove it in their faces the rest of their lives. Until they too die, like everyone else. Trying not to let any emotions show, I stick my face into the wind and breathe the cool, clean air. The world has finally recovered from the war, and is heading down the same path to destruction. If this doesn't work, I will see this destruction too. Then I'll see a new world, with new people. Then watch them all die like all living things. Except me and the Ice Queen. Speaking of the Ice Queen, I can finally see the huge frozen object collapsed in a huge heap surrounding a clearing she created so we wouldn't be killed. I owe her so much. And I only wish she could someday find her memory and realize that Doctor Prince is her ex fiancé. He was mutated too to live forever. My thoughts are disturbed when Fionna gasps at the horror she can now see. I gently bring her down to my clearing and she looks for a nearby stream. Fionna lets me stay here to collect myself and rest for the long flight home. I'm grateful she is understanding enough to know when to leave me alone. My memories flood back and I am unable to move. A shriek escapes Fionna's lips. Terrified something happened, I rush to her. But what I see makes me drop to my knees.

Fionna….

The lake was gorgeous! Wildflowers bloomed at its edges and butterflies danced around. And an old house was at its edge. Outside was a very strange man talking to an even older teddy bear. It looks well taken care of but, sad. Marshall slumped down next to me once he saw it. Could that be his teddy bear he called Hambo? He soars off to the man and I run for the small stream coming from the lake. Hopefully it'll still work even after the pollution of the war. I fill my bottle and head to the house. Marshall was on his knees pleading to give the woman whatever she wanted for his bear. She catches a glimpse of me and says something to him that makes him freeze. He shakes his head no and punches him.

Marshall Lee….

He had Hambo AND wanted to trade him for Fionna?! I saw the glint in his eye, he's been alone awhile. I punched him in anger and took back my bear. Fionna saw me and set her jaw. She understands how important Hambo is to me. I grab her and fly away from the house in an instant.

"He wanted you as his slave. I wouldn't do that. I see you got the water. Looks like step two is complete. Now to see if Bubba will let us use his bowl. With the stunt we pulled yesterday it's not likely. But we'll make a plan when we get back. Look, it's almost dark, let's make camp in the trees. Once the old man wakes up he'll come looking for us. I don't want to think what he would try to do to you if he got you. And hey, thanks for coming with me. I'll be a mortal just like you soon enough." I kiss her cheek and she blushes. We've spilled our hearts to each other time and time again but she will blush every time. I love it, almost as much as I love her. But then my mind goes to the dirty animal in my tight clutch. I have both of the things I love most in this world with me right now. I could die this second and it would be all right.


	12. Chapter 12 Making Up

Again sorry I haven't been continuously writing this story. I do feel bad though. But now I have some extra time so here ya go. Not really sure where to go with this just yet. I'll figure it out as I'm writing it. I always do ;) Enjoy!

Prince Gumball….

It has been a day and a half since Fionna ran out of the hospital with her delinquent boyfriend. I shouldn't have stopped her from slitting Flame Prince's throat. Or was I right? She hates me but I saved a life. Besides, she loves him now. As I go to sit on my bay window by the library I make up my mind. I was right and she was being crazy with hormones. Yet Flame Prince was wrong to attack Marshall Lee in jealously. Maybe I'll stay out of the love square. Yes, little drama is good. When Fi returns I will invite her for cake and see if I can help her with her little quest. Just as I'm coming to this conclusion the clock strikes 8pm and I can just see the faintest shape of a flying object with blonde hair floating my way. There is also a bit of black and what seems to be a dirty… teddy bear?

"Peppermint Maid! Bake me a fine cake for the arrival of our guests. Make sure it's filled with strawberry jam!" I call.

"Yes sir! It will be scrumptious sir!" She yells before scurrying off to the kitchen. I put on my royal crown and head towards the front gate to meet a king and his heroine.

Fionna….

When Marshall got to the front gate Prince Gumball was waiting for us. I was ready to beg and plead for him to let us talk to him when he smiled and said,

"Hello friends! Come in and have an evening cake with me. I yearn to hear about your adventures. It has strawberry filling," said the pink prince. At that Marshall Lee burst in putting the prince on his back and me in his arms. I giggle and kiss his cheek. In no time we finally get to the grand dining room with an elegant glass ceiling showing the sun slowly falling from the sky. Gumball hops off smiling to Marsh and he smiles back.

"Glad we're officially friends again Marshall Lee. I've missed flying with you," said Gumball genuinely. This didn't surprise me; he was as sweet as the gum he was made of. What shocked me was Marshall.

"Yeah buddy. I've missed it too. And about that thing years ago, I'm sorry," Marshall hugged Gumball. He has never been that nice to Gumball before. I gave him a confused look and he whispered 'I'll tell you later.' Overflowing with joy I let Marshall tell Gumball all about our little trip. Then the cakes came in and we gorged ourselves. I was especially happy due to Cake won't let me eat cake anymore. She thinks I make a mess of myself.

"Uh, Fi. You got a little something right…. here," Marshall said motioning to his whole face. Blushing I excused myself to the bathroom. Before I opened the door someone grabbed my waist. I close my eyes, turn, and kiss the person. I feel a burning sensation and pull away before Flame Prince's lips completely scorch me. He looks shocked, and then slowly smiles at the kiss and my face. I hurry to the bathroom and wash the cake away. When I come out he is still there but looks, ashamed.

"Sorry Fi. I know that was meant for Marshall. If it's worth anything I liked it," when I was silently blushing he went on, "Ok so what I wanted to say was I still love you if you and the vampire don't work out. And I also wanted you to know I'm sorry about burning Marshall. I was jealous. Just don't hate me for it. I couldn't live knowing you hate me," a lava tear ran down his cheek. He did burn me in anger a year ago. And he hurt Marshall. I guess since he's apologized for both I can't hate him. Besides, having a fire element in love with you helps during battles.

"I don't hate you. Let's be friends, but nothing more. And if me and Marsh don't work out I'll consider it but I think I'll go for Gumball. Just wanna inform you ahead of time. But thanks for being sweet," I said. Then I lightly kissed his cheek and hurried back to the dining room heart racing. He didn't follow me and I quickly sat by Marshall. He kissed my hand and ran his up my leg. I hit him but smiled anyway. Gumball coughed.

"Well, now that we've all made up, can I help you guys with anything for your adventure?" he asked.

"Yes! Do you happen to have any oak we can make into a bowl? It's very rare but important for this to work. Maybe you can help us mix something too?" I asked hopeful. He perked up and led us to the lab. There he got out an old oak bowl. We gave him the ingredients and he started mixing. In no time he had it bubbling and in a glass cup. It shined red with sparkling bubbles that started to overflow. Marshall took it and I kissed his cold lips for the last time. He slowly brought up his glass when someone burst in the room screaming their head off.

"MARSHALL LEE! STOP!"


	13. Chapter 13 The Big Choice

So this is another chapter. And you will find out who told Marshall to stop and why! Exciting and sorta what would make my life if the beginning happened for an episode, like just for a day, on either gender; with or without Fiolee or Finnceline romance. And sorry again for the delay. I'm out of school now! So yeah, Enjoy!

Marshall Lee….

Quickly, I turned my head to see a skinny pond blue lady with her glistening white hair in a messy ponytail with her bangs hanging loose on either side. She was wearing an old purple coat jacket over a pink cami and dirty pink jeans. On her face were cracked round glasses. She was waving a picture of Marshall Lee as a child in her hand as she ran towards us all. A smile grew on my face and I ever so carefully set the glass down and stared at her.

"Ice Queen?" Fionna and Prince Gumball questioned in unison.

"No," I said softly, "Samantha." With that said, I ran towards her and we embraced for a long while. "How on Earth did you find yourself again? I thought you were gone forever!" I sobbed.

"Well last time I saw Fionna she knocked my crown off and it went missing in the fire kingdom. I can't go in there so I never regained it. After a few weeks, I started having violent flashbacks. My past was catching up to me. I realized how wrong I've been trying to capture princes. After I visit you I'm off to find my old fiancé Dr. Prince. He was also mutated to live forever. Though I don't know how, I'll bring him back too. Marshall, I heard you are trying to become mortal like everyone else. But you don't have to. Just make Fionna your vampire queen and you can live with me forever. We'll be one happy family! And none of us will ever die!" she said. I was half convinced and half horrified. Never dying? Being with her AND Fionna forever? No worries? But then Fionna would be a vampire. She could never do the things she loves. Bathe in the sunlight. Eat real food. Breathe! I looked at Fionna. She was confused too.

"We will talk about it Samantha. Go find your prince," I choked. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too." With that, she was gone. Fionna ran to me and we collapsed in a hug on the polished floor. Gumball stood by, amazed with a tear in his eye. Fionna gestured something to him and he put the potion away, safe in the fridge. I grab Fionna and fly out of the castle in a hurry. We head to my home to relax and talk things out.

Fionna….

My life could go three different ways with one decision. One, I could exterminate the human species and become the last true human vampire. And I would be a queen alongside the man I love. Two, I could be carefree and live my one happy life with the man I love until one of us dies and we're depressed the rest of our lives. And three, Marshall could leave me forever and I would marry Gumball. If he ever asks me. So one plus and one negative for each. Well, two negatives on the last one. Vampire powers would be math, but losing sunshine might not be worth it. Yet, Marshall could die way before me. Is losing him worth the sun? What about the other people I love? What'll happen to me if Cake dies? Or Gumball? Would I survive? Yes, with Marshall Lee at my side I could. He slowly flies to his bedroom window and gently sets me on the soft bed. With a tear in his eye he opens his mouth to say something. I hug him and instead ask him a question.

"How bad do you want to feel the sun?"

"I would live in the darkest part of the Earth for eternity if it meant you would be happy. What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to be with you. Forever. So bite me," I whispered. Once he realized what I wanted he nodded a yes.

"I want these last human moments to be special. We can wait a week, right? It's a Friday today so I'll throw you a party next Friday and bite you that night. Before then, I'll let you enjoy being alive. But we'd better tell Cake. Like tonight. You sure this is what you want?"

"Positive. Let's go," I crawled into his arms again and gently kissed his lips. We sailed back out the window and to the tree house I would have to leave as a vampire. I searched my heart; again it said this was the right move. I always follow my heart. Cake won't take the news well. I just know it.

Cake….

"YOU WHAT?! Girl, you're going to change the rest of your life just to be with this, this creature! Look at me Fi, is this what you really want. To be immortal and feared by all living things?"

"Yes. But I'll show the world that vampires can be heroes. That they care for the living. Cake, I love him. I can't lose him, ever. This is what has to be done. I have a week left until he bites me. I really want your full support on this. Can we be on good terms before I die?" Fionna pleaded. The look in her eye showed determination and hope. She had her mind made.

"Fi, I love you. Yes, if this is what you want. I'll support you. Let's get you in bed. You've adventured a lot the past week. Better rest up for the upcoming one," I said as I tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead.

"Cake, can Marshall stay the night. Nothing will happen. I promise. I just need him here with me," Fionna yawned. Marshall Lee floated nearby and I nodded him in. He saw the warning glare and I knew he wouldn't dare try anything with me in the house. I left for my room to cry over the soon to be loss of Fionna the Human.

Fionna….

As Marshall Lee and I cuddle in my bed, I remember something. He never told me what happened between him and Gumball. Yawning, I ask,

"Hey Marshy, so you never told me about you and Gumball. Why did you guys fight?"

"Well Fi, it's a long story. Just don't fall asleep on me ok?"

"I could never do that!"

"Ok then. I met Gumball long ago; when I was about 16. He was just a toddler, the first heir ever to the Candy Kingdom. His father and mother started the place by grouping up mutated candy from a candy factory. Somehow, the gum was more intelligent than the other candy so they were voted into office forever. Me and Samantha wandered in looking for salvation from the desert heat. I wouldn't ever let her use the crown. They took us in and I grew fond of the baby boy. A year passed and I was 17. He was talking and could remember me very well. Soon, my ex-wife found me and I stopped seeing the prince so often. She bit me and I became the King. In that time Samantha wore her crown long enough she went crazy and was banished. Now she's the Ice Queen. Anyway, I was a newborn. A fresh vampire looking for blood," I cut him off with a,

"Wait! Blood? I could never harm anyone for their blood. You'll have to lock me up! Marshall…," he kissed me to shut me up.

"Fi. Chill. I'll let you suck animal blood the first month. Then you can start with the red shades. It's like

milking a cow. You only take a little from each just like a mosquito takes a little blood. You'll be fine.

Back to the story. I was looking for blood. So I flew to the royal stables during the prince's playtime. He screamed my name in delight. I didn't care for him anymore because I had become so corrupt. In my evil way, I sucked every single last drop of blood from his favorite duck. He cried and pleaded but I had killed it. Took its life force to increase my power. But the worst part, I looked him in the eyes and laughed. I looked a toddler in the eyes with blood on my mouth after he watched me kill his duck, and I laughed. I was ashamed in the years to pass when I gained my senses. Yet, I've been too cowardly to apologize for a thousand years. He finally accepted it today. I started trying when I met you. Gumball is much older than you think. Just 13 years younger than me. So we are both old creeps," I let that sink in. I've seen Marshall hungry for blood. Prince Gumball has seen him kill with that same lust. I turn on my side and focus on my breathing, knowing full well that by this time next week, I won't need to anymore.


End file.
